


I need backup, won't you help me?

by fruitzloop (knifetogunfight)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Masturbation, Other, Trans Leon S. Kennedy, Trans Male Character, also this is literally just leon rubbing one out so, but i am willing to share as a treat, more of a erotic art than full blown porn, o ye and it's re4 leon bc trans king with dyed hair with roots, this is so self-indulgent so like i made this for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifetogunfight/pseuds/fruitzloop
Summary: Just Leon having some sexy times because why not.
Kudos: 30





	I need backup, won't you help me?

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel like there isn't enough trans erotic art out there and I will grab every and any character I've ever loved and make them trans and there ain't nothing cissies can do about it. 
> 
> Okay I had to meme the title

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a twitter which is basically resident evil + jjba hell [ here ](https://twitter.com/fruitzloopz) .


End file.
